First Times
by phayte1978
Summary: All four get stuck on a delay - there is only room left they all bunk in - after a few drinks - they talk about some of their 'first times'


"What the fuck you mean there is a delay?" Yuri screamed as he almost leapt over the counter to the poor woman cowering behind the computer.

"Sirs, we are sorry - there is a storm coming. Nothing is going out tonight," the woman said.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him to his side. He knew he needed to take this over before Yuri lost his shit, "Fine, we will take the first one out tomorrow." Otabek turned to Yuri and pushed his hair behind his ear, "We will just get a room and stay one more night, ok?"

Yuri growled and wrapped his arms around Otabek, "Well it better be a damn good room."

"It looks like there is just one available down the road. Everyone is getting rooms right now," the woman said.

"Goddammit!" Yuri yelled.

"I know that Russian accent anywhere! Hey, princess!" the all too loud voice of JJ rang out behind them.

Otabek and Yuri both turned and saw JJ smiling at them and Chris coming up behind him.

"All the fucking flights are delayed," Yuri growled out.

"Well I guess we are stuck another night," Chris said with a smile.

"Knew I should have left this morning," JJ said.

"This bitch over here says there is only one room left," Yuri said as he pointed to the woman behind the counter.

"Yura, be nice. It is not this woman's fault over the weather. Let me book the room," Otabek said as he turned and the woman helped him get the last room available.

"Wait! Where are we going to stay? Chris asked.

"You can sleep in an airport bench," Yuri said.

"Yura," Otabek said with a warning tone.

"You really don't fucking think they are coming with us, do you?" Yuri said as he turned to Otabek.

"That is exactly what I think," Otabek said as he put his hand on Yuri's lower back, "Guys, there are two beds in the room. You are more than welcome to come get showers and sleep."

Yuri growled and Otabek held him close as they exited out the airport and took the shuttle to the hotel. It was not one of the better hotels they had been in, but it was definitely not the worst. Yuri stayed glued on Otabek's side as Chris, JJ and Otabek made small talk. There was a restaurant close by and they all figured they might as well grab some dinner after setting their stuff down in the room.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Yuri said as he went and set his suitcases down.

As the other three came into the room, they saw a small room with a wall unit air conditioner and two double beds.

"Looks like we are cuddling," Chris said to JJ with a wink.

JJ laughed, taking it all in good stride, "Only if I can be the big spoon."

"Oh you can always be the big spoon," Chris said with a big smile.

"Could you guys be anymore gay?" Yuri said as he flopped on the bed, "They seriously only gave us two pillows per bed?"

"Yura, all you do it stack pillows and then once you fall asleep throw them on the floor… or on me," Otabek said as he observed the room.

Yuri was already on the phone with the front desk- ordering a mountain of pillows.

"Hey princess, can you order a couple more blankets too," JJ called out and Yuri stuck his middle finger up at JJ, though he did order some blankets too.

Chris settled into one side of the bed and grabbed the remote to the TV. He turned it on and they noticed they had all but five stations of news to watch and one that played old moves.

"Well, looks as if we are entertaining ourselves tonight," Chris said as he settled on some old black and white movie.

"What language is that move even in?" JJ asked.

"Not one I understand," Chris laughed back.

Otabek was standing in the middle of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night. Yuri had finished with his demands to the front desk and sat back on the bed.

"This hotel is shit," Yuri spit out.

Otabek joined Yuri on the bed and pulled him back to his side. Normally when Yuri was upset, it was best to hold him and try to contain any storm that was brewing inside. JJ got lost in his phone as Chris tried to watch the old movie and Yuri let Otabek rub his back in efforts to calm down.

"Well looks like everyone else got on their planes," JJ said as he was scrolling through his phone.

"Whoop De fucking do," Yuri growled.

"Oh princess, come on! We can make a night of it!" JJ said.

"Yeah, once all your shit you ordered comes up- we can go to dinner and I'll go grab a few bottles that we can get wasted on," Chris said.

At the sounds of alcohol Yuri sat up a bit more, "Oh what kind of bottles?"

Otabek chuckled, of course the mentioning of alcohol would calm Yuri. He needed to remember that. They all wanted something different and Chris said he would try to get everyone what they wanted.

It was about a half hour till all the extra pillows, blankets, towels, wash clothes and whatever else Yuri had ordered came up to the room. Otabek and Chris stacked them on the small table in the corner and hoped they would not fall over.

"Come on, the restaurant looks promising," Chris said as they all piled out of the room.

Yuri seemed in better spirits knowing food was soon going to happen. He had his arm laced through Otabek's and was talking a mile a minute as they got another shuttle to take them somewhere to eat. Chris had to laugh as they were headed to eat and Yuri was telling Otabek they had to stop on their way back and get snacks.

"Yuri! We are literally on our way to get food and you are talking snacks?" Chris asked.

"Da, for later! I get hungry, ok?" Yuri said.

"If only we all had your metabolism," Otabek said as he kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Oh what ever Beka!" Yuri growled at him and ran his hand under Otabek's tshirt, "I see you eating my snacks and this sure isn't fat I'm feeling under here."

Otabek removed Yuri's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Yeah as you get older, you have to be more careful. But I can definitely go for snacks to go with the drinks for later," Chris added in.

"Yeah, I think princess has the right idea," JJ said.

"Stop fucking calling me that," Yuri hissed at JJ.

Chris laughed out and clapped JJ on his shoulder, "Ok boys, let's all play nice."

"Yes dad," JJ said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh… I could be your dad," Chris said as he gave JJ a look.

JJ started to choke on air and Chris was patting his back while they all laughed.

They all sat down and had a nice meal. Yuri did not stab anyone with his knife or throw a drink on them. They were able to get the shuttle that stopped by a store and as Chris rounded up all the liquor they wanted, the other three were going down the aisles and loading up on snacks.

"Really, Yura? Gummies and crisp?" Otabek said.

"Damn right! Once I am over run with sugar then I need salt to balance it out," Yuri said as he threw more gummies in the handbasket Otabek was carrying. JJ came around the corner with with a couple sodas.

As they went to check out, Chris was waiting outside with two bags. They all hopped back on the next shuttle bus and headed back to their room. Chris found another old movie, this time in English and they took turns showering. It was not all that late, but with the storm brewing, there was not much else to do.

When Otabek got out the shower, Yuri was already into one bag of gummies and a soda as he laid on the top of the bed with his phone in his face. He had on pajama pants and Otabek noticed one of his old tshirts.

"I was wondering where that shirt went," Otabek said as he settled in next to Yuri and stole a few gummy candies from him.

"Oh yeah, stole this from you the last time you visited," Yuri said as he did not even bother looking up from his phone.

Chris sat up and looked around the room, all three of the guys were all into their phones and eating snacks as fast as they could.

"You lot are boring," Chris said as he got up and grabbed the ice bucket, "I'm grabbing ice then we are making drinks."

It did not take long for Chris to get back with a bucket of ice and he was pouring different shots for each guy. They all dubbed him the bartender for the night.

Yuri sat up and took his shot along with everyone else and then Chris decided to make drinks that would last longers so they did not get too wasted too quickly. As Chris settled back in, they had the TV but not sound going.

"Hey Beka!" Yuri said as he sat up, "Put some music on. I know you got a speaker somewhere."

"Yeah though sounds good," JJ said, "Wanna play my new demo?"

"NO!" Yuri and Otabek said at once.

Chris started to laugh and JJ looked offended.

"Wow guys," JJ said, "That was shitty."

"How about we just have Otabek play some of his music," Chris suggested.

Otabek went and set up a small speaker he had and plugged his phone in. He always kept a few of his mixes on it so he could listen to before it was time to skate. It helped to calm him some.

"Oh! You sent me this mix already," Yuri said as he smiled at Otabek.

"I think your kitten needs more alcohol," Chris said as he took Yuri's glass and filled it back up.

Yuri even thanked Chris when he handed the glass back.

"Damn princess, you are quite pleasant when you are drinking," JJ said.

"Fuck off," Yuri grumbled as he downed another glass.

"You might wanna slow down some there, kitten," Chris said.

"I'm fucking Russian! We are born to drink," Yuri said with a smile as Otabek went to go refill his glass.

"Trust me Chris, Yura can hold his vodka. Just keep him away from rum," Otabek said with a smile.

"Really Beka? You going to call me out like that?" Yuri said.

"Yura, you were passed out snoring so loud we had to keep turning the music up," Otabek said as he cupped his hand on the side of Yuri's face.

"You two are so cute together," Chris said as he sat back on the bed and sipped his scotch.

"We are fierce dammit!" Yuri said as he fell back onto the bed.

"Yes, yes… a scary little kitten," Chris laughed out. Chris and JJ clinked glasses and Yuri growled at them.

"Alright, let's play 'Never Have I Ever'," JJ offered.

"Oh- no can do," Chris said as he sipped his drink, "I pass out way too early in that game!"

JJ got to laughing and laid back on the mountain of pillows on their bed, "Fine, then tell us what you haven't done."

Chris thought for a moment, "How about we come back to me on that one. I can't think of anything!"

Yuri got to laughing and Otabek chuckled as he pulled Yuri to his side.

"Fine, then tell us Chris, who was your first kiss," Yuri asked.

"Oh that is simple, it was Victor," Chris replied.

Yuri started to choke on his drink as JJ cheered to Chris. Otabek patted Yuri's back as he calmed down.

"Wait! So you are telling me you kissed that old man?" Yuri asked.

"Ah kitten, we were just teenagers then," Chris said.

"Ok… so what else have you and Victor done then?" JJ asked.

"Now you are just being nosy," Chris said as he sipped his drink, "JJ, who was your first kiss?"

JJ's face turned bright red and he took a large gulp of his gin, "I um…"

"Come on JJ! Don't be a prude" Yuri said as he was about sprawled across Otabek's lap at this point.

JJ just shook his head and drank his drink more.

"Now I really want to know," Chris said as he sat up.

"Can we maybe ask Yuri instead?" JJ said.

"Oh that's easy- it was Beka," Yuri said as he sat up and kissed Otabek.

"Yeah we all knew this one JJ. He even posted it on his twitter that day," Chris laughed out, "So what are you hiding then?"

"I'm… I'm not hiding anything," JJ said.

"Then who the fuck was it? Oh my god… if you say Victor I am done with all of you!" Yuri yelled.

"It was me," Otabek spoke up.

Chris turned and looked at Otabek as Yuri sat up.

"What?" Yuri and Chris both said.

JJ groaned and tried to hide under a pillow.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. King JJ. I want this story," Chris said as he grabbed the pillow of JJ's head.

"Beka!" Yuri yelled and smacked his arm.

"What?" Otabek said with a shrug, "We trained in Canada and were curious what it was like."

"So was it just that once?" Yuri said as he glared at JJ.

"Yura," Otabek said and pulled him close while wrapping his arms around him, "That was a long time ago."

"Ok, so what the fuck else have you two done then?" Yuri said, his voice going up to a high pitch.

Chris laughed and patted JJ on the shoulder, "Yes, you can definitely be the big spoon tonight."

JJ groaned and hid his face back in the pillows again.

"But Beka! I thought that asshole was straight!" Yuri yelled.

"Oh kitten, you have so much to learn," Chris said.

"I still cannot believe you two were each other's first kisses," Yuri pouted out.

"Yura…" Otabek said.

Yuri curled back into Otabek's lap and buried his head into his neck, "Just promise me something."

"Anything," Otabek replied as he ran his fingers through that blonde hair.

"Promise me you won't kiss JJ, ever again," Yuri said.

Otabek laughed, "How about I promise I only kiss you?"

Chris gave a long "Awwww."

JJ groaned into his pillow.

Yuri sat up and looked at Otabek then leaned down kissing him deeply and pushing him into the pillows.

"Oh, are we getting a show tonight?" Chris asked.

Yuri threw a pillow over to the other bed as JJ and Chris started laughing.

"Such a feisty little kitten," Chris said.

"I'm pretty sure he bites too," JJ said.

Otabek held a thumbs up as JJ and Chris busted out laughing.


End file.
